


Get Out!

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Being Walked In On, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Some people have the worst timing and that frankly pisses Hope and Landon off.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Class Let Out Early

Legs spread wide open, Hope sighs a little as Landon pulls off her panties.

Apparently, she’s very lucky because she’s heard time and time again girls complaining their boyfriends won’t go down on them, no matter how much they beg.

Landon offers all the time, sincerely. She almost always takes him up on it because his mouth feels so good down there.

She growls a little as he kisses up her inner thighs. He likes to tease. His hands slide up to play with her nipples with his fingers. She lets out a loud groan.

“Landon. Just do it already.” She growled, tired of his teasing.

He smirks as he starts to kiss around her inner folds, avoiding the place she wants him the most. He then kisses her entrance, darting his tongue in and out of her slit. He only gets the first inch but she’s gasping.

“Damn...” she whined.

Her legs curled around Landon’s neck, her feet meeting together as her hands gently grip at Landon’s curls.

He’s still darting his tongue in and out of her slit, relishing her juices and exploring inside her.

He loves the sounds she’s making, the whines and whimpers, the ones she always makes.

He almost fully gets off from this, his dick hard and ready. When she’s done here, he won’t hesitate to bury himself inside her.

He starts to kiss up her folds, almost near her clit.

“Oh my god!” She screams but not in the usual tone that accompanied this.

He feels her legs shift away from his neck and her fingers leave his hair.

“Raf!” She screams.

“Huh...” he mutters but turns around, leaving her pussy.

There’s Rafael, his mouth gaping open. The one thing he doesn’t like is it almost seems like Rafael’s trying to sneak a glance at Hope’s wet exposed pussy.

“You weren’t supposed to be back for another hour.” He stated.

“Class let out early.” Rafael replied, still looking at Hope’s open legs.

Soon Landon moves away from her, standing up and her legs close.

“Seriously, Raf? You were trying to sneak a glance at my pussy while Landon’s right here?” Hope asks

“N-no..” he replies.

“Bullshit.” Landon growls. 

He knew what he saw. Part of the reason for the growl is _no way_ Hope will be in the mood now and he’s hard. Horny as fuck.

Rafael looks down to the floor.

“Get out!” Hope yells, she was so close before this.

Rafael slinks out, slamming the door behind him.

“Now where were we?” She whispers seductively, opening her legs again.

Landon is pleasantly surprised but responds by moving down to her pussy again and looking up at her.

“I think about here?” He asks and she eagerly nods.

His face buries back into her pussy, starting the process all over again by licking around her inner folds before kissing her entrance and moving up.

Hope lets out a sigh, legs going around his neck again and her fingers returning to his curls.


	2. Guess I Was Wrong

He doesn’t know if he’s the luckiest guy in world or not, but he’s sure he is as Hope undoes his jeans as she leans over and he’s sitting criss cross apple sauce. Soon, his jeans and boxers are pulled down as Hope licks her lips.

Shit, she looks _so_ hot like this.

She slips the head of his cock inside her mouth, her lips meeting together on it as he moans.

 _Damn, what a sight._ He thinks it’s one of his favourites, third to her face contouring into pleasure as she cums or when she rides him.

Hopefully she will do _both_ today.

“God, amor...” he whispered as his fingers softly entangled in her hair as her mouth starts to move slowly up and down his cock as one of her hands plays with his balls. 

The other one is behind her, as she’s on her knees, bent over. He knows she’s probably playing with herself as she sucks him off. He finds it _insanely_ hot.

She’s so eager to suck his cock and it’s evident in her eyes as she looks up into his eyes as her mouth moves up and down his cock.

He’s glad she doesn’t find it an obligation, actually enjoys it. It spurs on his release all the time.

Her tongue starts to move around the head of his cock, his eyes closing in pleasure.

“Guess I was wrong about your bed not getting any action.” Alyssa snidely comments as his eyes spring wide open and his fingers leave Hope’s hair.

“Get out, Alyssa!” Landon growls.

Hope takes her mouth off his cock and her fingers leave her cunt, her panties falling back into place.

“The door was spelled to Do Not Disturb!” Hope hisses at Alyssa.

Landon moves to cover himself with a pillow.

“Don’t bother. I have no interest in seeing that.” Alyssa snidely comments.

“Get out!” both Landon and Hope yell at Alyssa.

Alyssa looks like she’s going to make another snide comment but walks away and shuts the door. Hope moves off the bed to respell the door.

She smirks seductively at her boyfriend.

“Now...where were we?” She asks, seductively.

“You were playing with yourself and sucking me off.” Landon replies.

“Oh yeah, that.” She says as she gets back in her previous position.

Her hand returns to his balls and back to playing with herself as she licks down his shaft before licking up it. He moans as he is engulfed in her mouth again as his fingers entangled themselves in her hair.


End file.
